1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to tape drives and, in particular, to techniques for operating a tape drive during and after a transition from an operational mode thereof to a stand-by mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Occasionally, tape drives (for example, back-up tape drives of computerized systems or devices) remain in a stand-by mode between read and write cycles for extended periods of time. During such periods of time, a tape in the tape drive tends to sag and may be damaged after the tape drive returns back to an operational mode. Furthermore, while in the stand-by mode motors of a tape-pulling mechanism are disabled or sparsely used, a processing system of the tape drive remains operational and continues to require/consume amounts of power that may be of a concern in power-limited applications.